With accelerating changes of modern times, constructing a building has evolved from laying individual bricks and tiles in the past to using reinforced concrete at present. These days modern buildings even adopt latest electronic technologies to become the so called intelligent buildings. Constructing a building has to take into account many factors, such as earthquake, landslide or other damages that might incurred to the walls of the building or civil engineering projects. These factors raise severe challenges to the construction technology. Many construction builders have developed various construction materials to increase the bonding strength of the building. There are also some construction builders trying to maximize their profits, even if their final product or effort is not decent. Even they add alkaline foam material in the construction material that have cracked walls or cause crumbling of the structure. It becomes a serious threat of safety problem for every dwellers.
Conventional building materials mostly include bricks, tiles, gypsum and concrete. The bricks and tiles are usually used in the earlier bungalows and single-story houses with annex wings. Such buildings are not strong enough and last longer. Nowadays some countries forbid using bricks in the building. The bricks are burning at a high temperature, and made to much waste gas will generated air pollution. While some conventional techniques have try to use vacuum technology on the fundamental building material, they still can not withstand natural disasters (such as earthquake, corrosion of acid rain, atmosphere warming, etc.). The are damaged easily. As we know, this kind of the fundamental materials can not make buildings last longer.
ROC patent publication No. 282799 entitled “Vacuum heat isolation sheet fabricated by mixing burned wasted ashes and man-made sands and powders” provides a low thermal conducting mixture made from burned waste ashes and man-made silicon powders. The mixture is encased in an air permeable and fine porosity non-woven fabric filter layer. After dried, it is compressed and contained in a plastic pouch that contains an air resistant metal film. Then it is vacuumized to 20 Torricellian or below and sealed. While it can be used for general heat isolation, it is not suitable for use as the fundamental building material. It also has to consider the vacuum range that requires complicated calculations. Fabrication is difficult and production cost is high.
ROC patent publication No. 113707 entitled “Nested vacuum heat isolation brick” provides a brick fabricated by bonding cement, sands and EPS. It has an interior structure between the surface layer and the bottom layer that is designed substantially in a grid like a honeycomb. It functions like a grid beam) used in the construction and has sixteen segments to evenly distribute the pressure on the brick surface. It also has four “bracing struts” running through the EPS heat isolation layer from the surface layer to the bottom layer in the center of the brick. The honeycomb grid beam and bracing struts are formed on the EPS block in a reverse manner. Then the brick mold is filled with concrete) to make the finished product. Although it can evenly share the compression force, it is still prone to be damaged when the external force is concentrated on one spot. Moreover, the honeycomb design is troublesome. The material being selected also can not totally resist strong shock.
Hence it is clear that the conventional building materials still have a lot of problems remained to be overcome.